Aftermath
by NoeiiStaf
Summary: In the first part, Brian talks with Dom about wanting to marry Mia. In the second part, Brian is taken to the hospital after being shot at by Shaw's brother. When Mia arrives at the hospital, she sees Dom and he gives her the ring that Brian had given him before.


Brian walked up to Dom who was fixing something on his car. Being on yet another 'mission, Dom wanted to make sure that his car was up to speed.

Hesitating to talk and attempting to walk away in the last second, Dom looked up and…

"What do you want Brian?"

"I, uh… I wanted to talk to you about something"

"What about…?"

Brian took a deep breath as he walked around the car, Dom looking up to him as he did so…

"What's going on with you?"

"Okay… has Mia ever talked about, settling down? You know, getting married?"

At the moment, Dom stared at him, with those vicious eyes.

"What are you implying, O' Connor?"

"I'm just asking, you know… since she trusts you with everything, I figured she would talk to you about this"

"Why would you wanna know?"

"I don't know… I just, with everything that has happened to us and with Han, it's just… it seems like it's for us, you know-"

"You've got my blessing, you know that, right?"

"Seriously…?"

"I know Mia more than anyone in the world. And, I haven't seen her happier than when she is with you. You two got Jack now and… you're already a family of your own"

Brian smiled and looked away.

"Thanks, Dom" he said as he began walking away.

"Brian" Dom yelled. As Brian turned around to face him, Dom replied… "Even though you're an O' Connor, she's always gonna be a Toretto"

"I had no doubt" Brian commented.

Dom quickly ran up to Brian. He was lying down on the road, coughing up frequently…

"Brian?"

With that dead- look on his eyes, Brian kept on coughing…

"Hey, hey, hey… stay still. We'll get you to the hospital"

"I'm not gonna make it"

"Yes, you are. Look at me… you'll be all right"

"Dom… give this to Mia" Brian managed to say as he took out a small box from his pocket and handed it to him. He had kept it there all day, thinking when it was the right time for him to propose.

Dom looked down at the box, realizing immediately what it was.

"Rooommmeee… get that car running. We need to go now" Dom yelled as he grasped Brian's hand. By that time, Brian was still conscious but didn't know exactly how much time he could longer hold on.

On the way to the hospital, Dom sat on the back with Brian on his lap as Rome drove fiercely through the traffic. Letty was glancing at the back from one second to another, giving a pleading look at Dom. They both weren't too sure what was going to happen.

Rome pulled over to the emergency entrance at the hospital. Letty quickly opened the back door and helped Dom getting Brian out. Walking inside the hospital, they explained some of what happened and the doctors managed to get him on a gurney and the three of them waited patiently as another doctor walked up to them.

"We're gonna have to take him for an emergency surgery. If you want to, one person can wait outside the OR"

Dom, Letty and Rome looked at each other before Letty told Dom…

"You go… we'll stay here, wait for Mia"

"Did you call her… let her know what happened?"

"Yeah, Tej is bringing her up"

"All right" Dom said, sighing. He walked behind the doctor who led him to the second storey of the hospital.

As he paced outside the OR, waiting for a response any second, Dom suddenly hears the rapid stepping coming towards him. He quickly turns and sees Mia running to him.

"Where is he?"

"Mia"

"Where is he?" she shouted as she tried to walk inside the theatre. Dom quickly stopped her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey, hey… shhh. He'll be fine. They have taken him to surgery"

Mia started crying as she heard the word surgery, realizing that it was worse than she thought.

"What happened?"

Dom sighed as he sat her down and he sat down beside her. Leaning back against the wall, he managed to explain…

"Ian came out of nowhere and… he shot him in the stomach"

Mia inhaled deeply as she heard those words. There was a tear making its way down to her cheek.

"Where's Jack?"

"I, uhh… I left him downstairs with Letty. He's sleeping"

"Good, good…" Dom whispered.

Without realizing, Dom moved his hand to his left pocket, remembering that he was withholding the ring that Brian had given him before. Glancing at his side, to his sister, Dom sighed deeply before letting her before he could say anything, doctor walked out of OR.

"How is he?" Dom asked as he stood up.

"He lost a lot of blood. Judging from the entrance wound, the bullet had gone through the lungs and that's why he had trouble breathing. He's still in surgery for now"

"But, he'll be okay, right?" Mia pleaded.

"We'll do everything we can. He's really lucky. A couple of more minutes and he could have died at the scene. I'll be back with more information but for now, he's still critical"

"Thank you, doctor" Mia replied.

The doctor nodded and walked back in. Mia and Dom stood still for a few more seconds before he noticed a strange look on his sister's face.

"He can't die..."

"Mia... he's going to be fine, all right?"

"Well, what if he's not?"

"He will... just, keep on believing that, all right?"

Mia took a deep breath and nodded as another tear stroked its way down on her cheek. Dom moved his hand to his pocket and took the small box that Brian had given him.

"I need to give you something"

Mia stared at him and he brought up the box in front of her.

"Brian asked me to give you this"

Mia took the box into her shaking hands and stared at it for a moment. Still shaking, she opened it to find a silver plated ring with a little diamond on top. She gasped and let out a small cry.

"He talked to me about it and... I guess he wanted to make it official"

Mia began crying and Dom gave her a tight hug. For a split second, she found herself giving out a small smile, both of happiness and joy.

Meanwhile, downstairs at the waiting area, Jack was still heavy asleep into his carriage. Letty was staring at him, slowly cradling his tiny hands. Rome was already into his third packet of crisp that he had bought from the vending machine.

"Dude, do you ever get tired of eating?" Tej complained.

"Well, I'm sorry... I'm an emotional eater"

Letty sniggered at that comment. Tej sat back to his seat and sighed.

"How the hell did it happen?"

"Ian just came out of nowhere. We were lucky not to have to van blown up"

"Does Mia know what happened?"

"I didn't tell her but I guess that Dom has"

"It's been almost an hour... how can they not know anything?" Rome asked.

"Maybe there were some complications' Tej commented.

"What complications?" Rome asked once again. As that word hit his brain, he was completely petrified of the thought that Brian could die.

"You saw what state he was in"

Rome inhaled and exhaled deeply as he put the crisps aside. Letty didn't say anything, just continued to stare at Jack.

About two hours into the surgery, Mia was then leaned on Dom's shoulder. She couldn't bring herself to sleep but felt comfortable knowing that someone was there with her.

The OR door opened once again and the same doctor appeared. Dom and Mia stood up quickly.

"He's out of surgery. There was some grave damage in his lungs but Dr. Lee managed to keep the bleeding under control. He's still asleep for now but he should wake up soon enough"

Mia gasped in joy and hugged her brother tightly. Yet another tear stroked down and at that time, it was from Dom.

"He's being transferred to a private room on the third floor. For now, I think it's better to keep the minimum amount of visitors so, only one person can go inside the room. It's room 306"

"Thank you so much" Mia said, hugging the doctor as well.

Once they were alone again, Dom told Mia...

"Why don't you go inside and I'll go inform the others?"

Mia nodded slowly and rapidly.

As Rome saw Dom approaching them, he quickly got up and asked...

"So, how is he?"

"He's out of surgery. There was some damage in the lungs but, so far so good... he's suppose to be just fine'

Tej and Rome took a long deep breath.

"Where's Letty?"

"She took Jack out for a stroll. He was getting fussy. Ah, there she is" Tej replied.

"As soon as she saw Dom, Letty picked up her pace and was near them in no time.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine. Mia is with him right now"

"Oh, thank god"

"You hear that Jack? Daddy's going to be just fine" Dom whispered as he kneeled down to face his nephew. Jack squealed as he saw his uncle and Letty smiled.

As she she took the first step inside the room, Mia encounter another nurse scribbling something on a clip board that was hanging from the bed.

"Are you his wife?" the nurse asked.

By that concept, Mia didn't really know what to respond as she remembered that there was a proposal ring sitting in her bag.

"Girlfriend" she replied politely.

"Oh, come on in. The anesthesia should wear off in a few minutes"

"Oh, thank you" Mia replied.

She sat down onto the bed beside him as the nurse walked out of the room. The rapid beeping coming from the machine that was standing above Brian was annoying her but as her eyes were locked on his face, it didn't feel like it really mattered.

Quarter of an hour later, his eyes began flickering as Mia was staring blankly outside the window. Turning his head as he noticed a person's shadow. as small smile crumpled on his face as he realized it was Mia.

"Mia?" he whispered.

As that little sound filled her ears, Mia turned around astonished when she sees him awake. Gasping, she walked over to him and said...

"Hi" as she stroked his hair.

"Hey" he whispered.

Mia sniggered at the sound of his voice and then said...

"Yes"

"What...?"

She reached out into her bag and pulled out the ring. Making it visible for him to see it, she repeated...

"Yes"

Brian looked at her shocked...

"Seriously?" he asked.

Mia chuckled as she kissed him softly...

"Yes" she whispered in his ears.

Brian smiled and took her hand, grasping it tightly.


End file.
